<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven with You by twelvensfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230267">Heaven with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvensfield/pseuds/twelvensfield'>twelvensfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>like you hate me (but you love me) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Safe breathplay, The Author Regrets Nothing, and being choked, corpse is speechless, sykkuno does his research, sykkuno's throat obsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvensfield/pseuds/twelvensfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sykkuno wants to choke Corpse. And he wants to do it well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>like you hate me (but you love me) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kelly's Picks, Mixed_Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey all! as a disclaimer for this work, I want to remind everyone that these two are NOT together in real life, and that I in no way want to suggest that they are. And if either of them speak publicly about feeling uncomfortable with fanfics in the future, I will remove this work :)</p><p>other than that, enjoy! I tried to do a fair amount of research ;) but I don't know how accurate it'll be lol</p><p>also, if anyone is interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPlrum6p4xg&amp;t</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Erotic Asphyxiation.</em>
</p><p>Hmm.</p><p>Sykkuno’s mouse hovers over the link. It’s a topic he’s not too familiar with, but, as he glances behind his shoulder (nervous, as always, that Corpse will walk into his office, all wicked-sharp teeth and low grumbles that send shivers down Sykkuno’s spine, and catch him in a compromising position) he thinks the idea of his hands around Corpse’s neck isn’t the <em>worst</em> thing he’s ever imagined.</p><p>Not like the time they’d tried hot wax — Corpse had been over-apologetic, peppering kisses all over Sykkuno’s chest for an entire week, even though the marks left behind had lasted barely a day.</p><p>And, besides, even if Sykkuno didn’t end up falling in love with the idea of <em>erotic asphyxiation</em>, he’d at least be able to perform it safely on Corpse, if that’s what he wanted (and Sykkuno <em>knew</em> he wanted it, heard all the hints and saw all the blushes that appeared immediately afterwards).</p><p>He clicks the link. The warnings at the start make him cringe, on-edge all of a sudden at the thought of causing Corpse serious damage. Would it even be worth it if he could potentially <em>cause permanent brain damage </em>to the man he loves? Sykkuno takes a deep breath — ha! And re-starts the video. Attempts to save his worries for the end, and the hundreds of comments below.</p><p>It ends up being more educational than he thought it would be. He already knows his hard limits (anything involving belts, face-sitting, or choke outs), and he entertains the idea of breath swapping. It seems like a good place to start. Would Corpse be more into blood flow constriction? Or air flow constriction?</p><p>Maybe staring his fear in the face was a good thing, after all. The woman in the video had made it seem so easy to understand, so attainable — consent, limits, communication, eye-contact. Sykkuno could do all of those things! And if that was all he had to do to make Corpse’s eyes widen, pupils dilate, just that bit more than usual, then it would be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Eyes fixating on the long column of Corpse’s neck, his head thrown back in laughter, Sykkuno muses to himself that he might not <em>just</em> be entertaining the idea for Corpse’s sake. When Corpse’s eyes meet Sykkuno’s again, a brief moment later, Sykkuno fakes an awkward cough, face flushing red as he resumes cooking.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the eggs burn.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>They’re sitting on the couch — nothing too out of the ordinary, just Corpse’s arm over Sykkuno’s shoulders, fingers idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. But Sykkuno’s been stewing for days, with research and internal debates (and even a little self-experimentation). It’s the little breathy noises that Corpse keeps making, unintentional or otherwise, that really push him over the edge.</p><p>They’re watching Animal Planet, and there’s a moment where a lioness snatches a gazelle from the air, and the hitch in Corpse’s breathing (the stutter of it, like it was never even there to begin with) cause the words to rush from Sykkuno’s mouth.</p><p>“Corpse d-do you wantmetochokeyou?” Sykkuno almost flinches with how pathetic he sounds.</p><p>There’s another hitch of breath from beside him, and he turns to face the other man. Corpse doesn’t quite meet his eyes, body almost buzzing with the effort of holding still. Sykkuno steels himself (he can handle rejection, he reminds himself).</p><p>“You know what, never mind, it was a stupid—”</p><p>“Yes.” Corpse looks at him, finally, and Sykkuno watches those void-dark pupils open for him.</p><p>He can’t help the smile that creeps over his face, hand coming up to stroke Corpse’s cheek. “Really?” It’s barely above a whisper, but still too loud in the quiet tension of their living room.</p><p>Corpse hums his agreement, eyes ducking again. Sykkuno nudges his chin up, curls his other hand around the back of Corpse’s neck as he moves to straddle the taller man. He has to tilt Corpse’s head back further, now, to look at him in his eyes. The way his throat stretches is just a bonus.</p><p>Sykkuno squeezes his thighs around Corpse’s, a little pulse here and there so he can delight in the way Corpse’s rumble thrums through both of their chests. His lips part, and Sykkuno makes as if to meet them with his own, but he swerves to puff warm breath at the shell of Corpse’s ear, instead.</p><p>“I’m glad you said yes,” Corpse likes it when Sykkuno talks like this — only for him, in that voice that’s so unlike his usual shy self — “‘cause I’ve been doing some research.” At that, Corpse even groans, head back even further and his hands cup Sykkuno’s ass through his jeans, squeeze him closer.</p><p>“I want you to tell me what you want,” Sykkuno continues, hips grinding tight circles, “and I want you to tell me what you <em>don’t</em> want. If you want me to stop, you’re gonna say stop. I’m not gonna go so far that I can’t hear you’re beautiful fucking voice.”</p><p>“Fuck, Sy—” Corpse cuts himself off with another moan, hips bucking beneath the swell of Sykunno’s ass, “I’ll do anything you want, just- fuck. Just no props, want your h-hands.”</p><p>Sykkuno’s grip tightens around the back of Corpse’s neck. “Just my hands, baby.” Those very hands ghost over Corpse’s chest, fingers tracing the creases of his shirt up to the base of his neck. There’s still a couple faded bruises from the time Sykkuno marked him with his mouth, and if he’d thought Corpse had been responsive then — well, a look at the lust-blown eyes, heaving chest and ruffled hair of the man underneath him almost sent him over the edge, right there.</p><p>“But I wanna try something else first.”</p><p>Corpse looks up at him as Sykkuno dips, lips hovering so close he can feel their breath mixing. “What?” Their hips are still moving together, a slow pace that has both men aching for more.</p><p>“Have you heard of breath swapping?” Sykkuno’s lips graze Corpse’s as he speaks. Corpse makes the tiniest shake of his head, careful not to put any more distance between them than necessary. “It’s like kissing, but one person breathes in through their nose,” Sykkuno inhales, “out through their mouth,” and exhales, “into the other person’s mouth, where they inhale,” another demonstration, “and exhale through their nose.” Even this amount of breath play has them both worked up. “To start the cycle again.”</p><p>Corpse moves impossibly closer to Sykkuno, frantically nodding his head as they meet for a kiss. Sykkuno starts it slow, threads a hand in Corpse’s hair and places the other flat on his chest.</p><p>“Can I put pressure on your chest?” He flexes his fingers, and pushes when Corpse whines out a <em>please! </em></p><p>Sykkuno can feel Corpse’s heart beat frantically against him, more so now that their lips are joined, working up to synchronised breathing with tongues intertwined. Corpse is still making those hitches and gasps as Sykkuno nips on his lower lip, matches the rhythm of their mouths to the ongoing tide of their hips.</p><p>It doesn’t take them long to sort out the flow of it all — a few huffed laughs and more than one playful nip later — with Sykkuno’s initial inhale starting them off. It’s intimate, more intimate than Sykkuno can remember ever being with another person. Soon their breaths are both coming in shorter more desperate, so Sykkuno retreats back to rest their foreheads together.</p><p>They almost stick, with the tack of sweat between them. Sykkuno meets Corpse’s eyes, makes sure that they’re still focused, not too oxygen-deprived. Corpse whines against him, lips moving in again but Sykkuno stops him with a gentle finger.</p><p>“I don’t wanna wear you out too soon.” But, because he can’t quite bear the desperation in the lines of Corpse’s face, he puts a little more force into the palm on Corpse’s chest.</p><p>The other man acquiesces, and he even makes more of those noises that Sykkuno loves so much when Sykkuno maps a trail of kisses from his lips to the bottom of his neck, grazes teeth against Corpse’s most sensitive areas.</p><p>“I’ve got stamina like you wouldn’t fucking believe.” The breathlessness of that statement screams otherwise, so Sykkuno lifts his palm altogether and instead cups Corpse’s face, pushing the bangs out of his eyes.</p><p>Even their hips have almost completely stilled, just barely twitching as they regain their breath. But they’re both still <em>painfully </em>hard, alive with the way their hearts race.</p><p>“Do you want me to choke you now, Corpse?” Sykkuno tilts his head, pretends not to notice the way Corpse squirms underneath him.</p><p>“I want you to fucking take away my breath, Sy, <em>please</em>, baby.” He arches up into Sykkuno’s palm, which comes to stretch around either side of Corpse’s windpipe.</p><p>Corpse starts grinding up again, nails scratching at the skin of Sykkuno’s back, urging him on.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re beautiful like this.” Sykkuno exhales, not even registering his own swear as he squeezes <em>just</em> the right amount so that Corpse leans even further into him.</p><p>His other hand pushes again into Corpse’s chest, and the other man’s eyes delight in the restriction of it all. Sykkuno maintains eye-contact the whole time he’s manipulating Corpse’s breath, thirty seconds or so of that maddening pressure and then another few to rest.</p><p>He’s going in for a third time, the thrusts of their hips growing more desperate even through their layers of clothes, when Corpse’s mouth slacks and his eyes begin to flutter up. “Yessss, baby, just like that.” It’s all in bliss, but Sykkuno needs Corpse’s eyes to focus on his.</p><p>Sykkuno lets go, briefly, and he pants into Corpse’s ear when the other man whines with the loss. “You’ve gotta be good for me, hmm? Keep your eyes on me, I need to check I’m not going too far—“</p><p>“Want you to go too far.” It’s mumbled into Sykkuno’s shoulder, as he bucks up into the heat of Sykkuno’s thighs.</p><p>“No, baby. I’m not gonna choke you out, you’re high on endorphins.” Sykkuno almost laughs at the absurdity of it, the way Corpse is putty in his arms. “If you want more, you have to be good. You think you can do that, sweetheart?”</p><p>Corpse nods, frantic, aching for any release he can get.</p><p>Sykkuno kisses the edge of his lips, flexes his hand around Corpse’s throat, and up, further, to the arteries either side. Corpse gasps up into him, slips a hand down the back of Sykkuno’s pants to feel the flesh there. Sykkuno shudders into the heat of Corpse’s mouth, breath mixing again as they stare into each other’s eyes.</p><p>Sykkuno can tell that Corpse is close, blood and air coming in such short supply that it’s almost unbearable to watch him come down from that ledge, a forced moment to catch their breath so they don’t pass out.</p><p>There’s the shadow of almost-tears pooling at the corners of Corpse’s eyes, and Sykkuno keeps up the brutal pace of their thrusts as he soothes Corpse with a firm hand on his chest. “Being so good for me baby, almost there. Can you do one more?”</p><p>Corpse scrunches his eyes for a brief moment, nodding before Sykkuno grips his neck again and their eyes snap to each other’s. Sykkuno makes sure to restrict the flow of blood, too, watches as Corpse edges closer to that abyss, and Sykkuno’s spurned by Corpse’s hand on his ass. The heat between them builds almost <em>too </em>high, moans filling the air and Corpse’s name tumbling from Sykkuno’s lips like a prayer.</p><p>They’re both so close that all it really takes is one last firm squeeze of Sykkuno’s hands for them to come in their pants like teenagers, one after the other with panting breaths and the feeling of adrenaline abandoning their veins.</p><p>Sykkuno sags into Corpse’s hold, releases his neck and plants fervent kisses up the man’s throat, all the way to his mouth.</p><p>“That was fucking amazing.” Corpse sounds spell-bound, voice sex-rough and worn out.</p><p>Sykkuno’s nervous laugh seems leagues away from the control he’d commanded moments earlier, but Corpse seems to like it all the same.</p><p>“I’m not fucking kidding, Sy, I think I died and went to heaven. Fuck- it’s always heaven with you, baby.” The awe in Corpse’s voice floors Sykkuno, pulls a twisted smile from his lips as his hand strokes the skin of Corpse’s throat.</p><p>“I-I’m ready for round 2 whenever you are, Corpse.”</p><p>Corpse makes his breathy noises, moaning into Sykkuno’s body. “You’re gonna be the fucking death of me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>